$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 4 \\ 7 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 7 \\ 4 & 3\end{array}\right]$